The sport of boating, and sports, such as fishing and water skiing which are related thereto, have all enjoyed a tremendous increase in popularity in recent years. More and more people are owning boats.
These boats are generally used often during a particular season of the year, and then only sporadically or not at all during other times of the year. Often, such boats must be serviced. While some boats are stored in slips at docks and/or marinas, such storage space can be quite expensive and can limit use of the boat.
Accordingly, many boat owners choose to store their boat at home. The boat should be stored inside during an off season, especially if the weather during such off season tends to be extremely harsh. However, many boat owners have only limited space available for boat storage purposes. Still further, when such space is available, it is often located in an out-of-the way spot.
Therefore, boat storage in a home garage presents several problems which may inhibit or influence a potential boat owner from purchasing a boat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means for easing the storage of a boat in a home garage.